Dis, Duo
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2] Duo a sommeil. Heero a quelque chose d'important à lui dire...


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, fluff, tit peu sap, humour et romance. Yaoi. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13/T pour peut-être un petit lime.

**Couple : ****1x2**

**Résumé : Duo **a sommeil et Heero a quelque chose à lui dire…

**Dédicace : A ma petite Lilith que j'm pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire tout plein de bonnes choses et tout et tout. Sachant que je te remettrais ton autre cadeau en mains propres parce que je préfère !**

**Micis**** ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot. Merci bcp !**

**_En italique_**** : pensées de Duo **

* * *

**Dis, Duo…**

**¤**

**¤**

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, La Terre, AC 205**

¤

¤

-« Dis, Duo ?

¤

_Un murmure chaud contre mon oreille…_

¤

-« …

-« Duo…

¤

_Un bras enlaçant ma taille nue._

_Un pied caressant mon mollet bas en haut._

_Un frisson de ma part…_

¤

-« …

-« Duo…

¤

_Quand tu me parles tout bas, Heero…_

_C'est dur de te résister…_

_Oh… il me mordille le creux entre l'épaule et le cou…_

_Il veut me réveiller le coquin !_

¤

-« …

-« Duo ?

¤

_Mon amour j'ai envie de toi mais…_

_je peux pas._

_Je suis trop KO._

_Demain, Heero…_

¤

-« …

-« DUO ?

¤

_T'ain il en a pas marre de m'appeler ?_

_Shini__ jr il l'a fait fuir alors qu'il montait à peine au créneau._

_« Chéri tu m'saoûles »_

_Quoique…_

_continue__ de caresser ma taille comme ça.. ;_

_t'as__ des chances de te faire pardonner…_

¤

-« Hmm, Heero ?

-« Suis-je difficile à vivre ?

¤

_C'est quoi ces questions à deux balles ?_

_Il m'a réveillé pour ça ?_

_Ne pas grogner._

_Ne PAS grogner._

_Ne pas répondre à la question laisserait le rustre me prendre la tête parce que c'était étrangement parti pour._

_Répondre à la question fermement et concisément – des adverbes ! plus de trois syllabes, c'est bientôt la fin – abrègerait la conversation et moi je repartirais dans le pays du sommeil couchant._

_Morphée me voilà !_

_J'emmènerais Heero en même temps, ça lui fera du bien._

¤

-« Non, pas spécialement. Même si des fois t'es gonflant, mais bon j'le suis aussi alors on est quitte.

¤

_Vala _

_Réponse simple_

_Bonne nuit Heero…_

¤

-« …

-« …

-« Je suis si difficile à vivre que ça ?

-« …

¤

_Et merde…_

_C'est mal barré_

_Heero__ veut parler._

_Vla__ l'état du sujet en plus._

_Lui aussi doit être fatigué…_

¤

-« Quelle heure il est…

-« 3h00

-« …

-« Alors ?

-« Alors quoi ?

-« Je suis si difficile que ça ?

-« …

¤

_Mon amour…_

_T'es un homme,_

_comme__ moi._

_T'es__ pas le plus difficile._

_T'es juste gonflant de temps en temps._

_Juste un homme,_

_comme__ moi._

¤

-« Hier quand je suis passé te voir au bureau, j'ai entendu la conférence call que tu as eue avec Winner. Il t'a dit que j'étais difficile et a demandé comment tu faisais pour vivre avec moi.

¤

_Rest__ in Peace, Quatre._

_T'es un homme mort._

_Même si t'y es pour pas grand-chose._

_Personne ne trouble le sommeil de Duo Maxwell._

¤

-« Tout ça pour ça ? Et puis on n'écoute pas aux portes.

-« Tu as répondu que oui j'étais difficile mais que tu aimais la « difficulté ». Et Winner a ri.

-« Heero… et tu es fâché pour ça ? Ce n'est rien tu sais !

-« Tu ne réponds pas.

-« Parce que je m'endors, Heero…

¤

_Dodo_

_Ptit__ Duo_

_Duo dormira bien vite_

_Dodo_

_Ptit__ Duo_

_Parce Duo est KO…_

¤

-« …

-« Roh pour une fois que c'est pas le contraire ! La plupart du temps c'est à toi qu'on demande comment tu fais pour me supporter alors que ceux qui ont un avis sur le sujet ne me connaisse même pas vraiment.

-« …

-« Et en plus je suis là quand on te le dit. Est-ce que tu m'entends te dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu m'entends faire un commentaire quelconque ? Est-ce que tu m'entends te prendre la tête avec ça ?

-« Non mais tu boudes.

-« Je boude pas.

-« Les rares fois où ça arrive tu ne dis rien sur le sujet. Tu me dis bonne nuit et tu t'endors sans m'embrasser.

-« Ah bon ?

-« Hn. Pas que tu t'énerves sur moi à cause de _ça_, ni rien. Mais si je te demande ce que tu as et que j'insiste un peu, tu t'énerves vraiment. Enfin, tu passes ta colère sur moi alors que je n'ai rien fait.

-« Parce que tu ne fais rien, tu veux dire. Quand on te fait des petits commentaires sur moi quand je suis là, tu ne me défends jamais mais bon, passons, on s'en fout. On ne parlait pas de moi à la base.

-« Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

¤

_J'adore les conversations de gonzesse à la soap opera_

_quand__ t'es couché depuis une heure,_

_que__ t'en as travaillé 36_

_et__ que ton homme te tient la jambe – et pas de la plus agréable façon – avec des machins qui peuvent sincèrement attendre demain._

_Je sens que je vais m'énerver._

_Mais je suis tellement dans le coaltar que ma voix sort comme si j'étais loin, loin…._

_En fait c'est pas comme si._

¤

-« Pour te dire quoi ? « Heero j'aime pas qu'on te titille de trop sur moi, des fois c'est marrant, de fois ça me lourde ? Que ça donne l'impression que je suis l'empereur des chieurs et que c'est à se demander pourquoi tu te prends la tête à rester avec moi ? Que je sais bien que c'est archi faux et tout ça, que les autres on s'en tamponne le coquillard parce qu'ils ne comptent pas… mais que ça me lourde royal quand même » ?

¤

_C'est pas parce que je suis naze que je sais pas ce que je dis._

¤

-« Pour te dire « Heero, prends un peu ma défense ça te trouera pas le spandex, surtout qu'il est trop petit pour toi maintenant » ?

-« …

-« Pour que tu me répondes que c'est « totalement ridicule, que répliquer serait leur donner du grain à moudre » et que tu aurais totalement raison en plus ? Pour blablater dans le vent ?

-« …

-« Nan, je préfère ne pas en parler en restant dans mon coin et nan je boude pas. Boys don't boude.

-« But men do…

-« Un mec ça boude pas, d'abord. Ça réfléchit calmement et silencieusement dans son coin.

¤

_Go, Duo, Go !_

_Non seulement tu dis n'importe quoi mais en plus tu y crois !_

_Comme ça c'est pas un mensonge, hein ?_

_Sommeil…_

_Et lui il parle.._

_Il parle…_

¤

-« Tout en balançant de temps en temps quelques petits objets insignifiants, stylos, pots à crayons, livres…

-« C'est pas tout le temps. Et ce sont les objets qui font du bruit quand ils rencontrent le mur, c'est pas moi, d'abord.

-« C'est pour ça que je dis « de temps en temps ». Tu n'es pas tout le temps très en colère.

-« Je me prends pas tout le temps des remarques ricochets. Je suis pas tout le temps là quand on parle de moi.

-« Hmph.

-« Hn.

-« …

-« …

-« Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

¤

_www .__ piloteautomatique . com._

_Il me parle mais je dois être un génie pour ne pas répondre à côté._

_Faut-il que je l'aime, limite je le vénère, pour lui donner ce genre d'explication spécifique sans partir en cacahuète._

_N'importe qui sauf lui me demande mon nom à cette heure-ci, c'est Morphée qui prend la relève._

¤

-« Si, si, je t'écoute, mon cœur.

¤

_I'm not __lying_

_Je l'écoute, ouais !_

_Je fais que ça !_

_Enfin presque._

_Je dors juste en même temps._

_Juste un ptit peu_

_(et faut que je sois crédible)_

_On a bien deux hémisphères dans la boîte crânienne ?_

¤

-« …

-« Si, si, je t'assure !

-« …

-« …

-« Alors je te disais…

¤

_'tain j'disais quoi déjà…_

_Ah ouais :_

¤

-« Je préfère m'isoler dans mon coin quand je suis saoulé par « les autres » en ta présence et quand je reviens me coucher – si c'est l'heure du coucher - toi tu remets carrément le couteau dans la plaie – parce que j'ai limite oublié le pourquoi du truc quand je reviens. C'est derrière moi - .

¤

_De QUOI JE PARLE ?_

_Est-ce qu'il me suit au moins ?_

_Est-ce qu'il comprend qu'il doit me laisser dans mon coin quand je suis en partie fâché à cause de lui ? Et que lorsque je viens me coucher, si c'est la nuit, je pense déjà plus à l'histoire ? Et que la morale c'est qu'il faut me laisser faire mon boudin jusqu'au lendemain ?_

_Je comprends qu'il ne comprenne pas._

_Même moi je comprends PAS ce que je dis._

_Et c'est normal je suis crevé._

_Mon discours est cohérent même s'il est incompréhensible._

_…_

_On en reparlera demain si je m'en rappelle, hein Heero ?_

¤

-«Tu insistes, en me demandant ce que j'ai alors que tu le sais pertinemment, depuis le temps que ça me prend la tête. Et du coup je le prends pour du foutage de gueule.

¤

_Ça devient un peu plus comprenable…_

_Mine de rien, comment que je suis naze…_

_Jamais, je dis ça à Heero, moi._

_Nan, nan._

_En général je dis pas tout ça._

_Dans ces cas-là il me parle,_

_je__ l'envois bouler que même la Lune elle est plus près que le pauvre Heero_

_Et je retourne me coucher_

_Et je me retourne dans le lit_

¤

-« …

-« Et c'est pour ça que je m'énerve sur toi, dans ces cas-là. Pour ces question inutiles et totalement indignes de ton intelligence. Comme le « ça va » quand on pleure ou le « tu t'es fait mal » quand t'as le nez qui a rencontré une porte.

-« Ce n'est pas évident quand son partenaire s'isole dans sa tête quand on est à deux dans le lit. Ce n'est pas évident d'avoir l'impression d'être tout seul. Je n'aime pas me coucher fâché, ni que toi tu le sois.

-« Je sais bien, moi non plus, c'est pour ça que j'essais de gérer mes coups de sang tout seul : je reste dans mon coin, j'attends que ça redescende et basta. Ensuite je viens me coucher en essayant de ne plus y penser.

-« Et je fais quoi moi pour éviter le silence froid et le risque de nuits… trop calmes ?

¤

_Tu te prends par la main,_

_tu__ vas dans la salle de bains ?_

_D'ailleurs vas-y mon cœur, là tu me fatigues._

_Le problème c'est que je dors pas._

_Alors on va y aller cash, qu'on en finisse._

¤

-« Super simple pour le silence. Soit tu me défends sur le fait, soit tu me lâches après.

-« …

-« Pour les nuits trop calmes… c'est disette no quéquette, plain main droite et nœud pap' au bout. Chez moi le sexe résout que dalle et me proposer quand je suis remonté…

-« …

¤

_Ma parole il pouffe ?_

_Il pouffe contre mon cou ?_

_Et son corps tremble derrière ?_

_Hmph_

_Il est beau quand il pouffe._

_Dommage que je sois de dos._

_Mais je ne perds pas au change, je sens ses petits spasmes de rire et son bras se resserrer autour de moi._

¤

-« ne ris pas, crétin, pas dans ce sens-là raaah je perds mes mots, j'ai sommeil.

-« …

¤

_Lutte contre le rire._

_Redresse-toi._

_Calme tes tremblements._

_Mais moi je sais que tu as ri_

_et__ que tu te retiens._

_Finalement c'est chouette que tu m'ais réveillé._

_Pour te sentir rire._

_Il est beau ton rire Heero._

¤

-« BREF me proposer quand je suis bien énervé va me gaver encore plus. Donc sorry lover mine, mais c'est même pas la peine, là y a pas de solution.

-« Ce n'est pas si simple…

-« Je sais bien, Heero, je sais bien…

-« Je ne peux pas te défendre sur les « Maxwell est ceci, ou cela » parce que pour moi, tu n'as pas à être défendu. Les mauvaises langues doivent être ignorées, les prendre en considération serait leur donner beaucoup trop d'importance.

¤

_Comme si je le savais pas_

_Mais bon, ça c'est les mecs en général_

_Ça te sort des machins courants comme des vérités ancestrales_

_Comment ça je suis un mec aussi et je fais pareil_

_Oui, d'abord ?_

_Mais je suis trop naze pour y réfléchir et c'est moi et j'me saoule pas tout seul._

_Donc j'm'en tape._

_Je vais te faire des confidences, Heero…_

_Des confidences sur l'oreiller._

¤

-« Je ne le sais que trop, que tu ne peux pas. Que c'est à l'encontre de tes idées. Alors sache aussi que je ne peux pas ne pas me mettre en colère, parce que c'est ma nature, c'est ma manière à moi de me défendre, de prendre les choses. Je comprends ton point de vue, ça n'empêche pas que ça m'enrage.

-« …

-« J'approuve pas ton attitude, mais je l'accepte, sinon je me défendrais seul, quand on m'attaque devant toi. Accepte et respecte ma colère en rentrant à la maison. Et si tu veux pas la subir, laisse-moi digérer.

-« Je ne pourrais pas te laisser fâché sans rien faire. J'essaierai toujours de crever l'abcès. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-« Et moi je te dirais toujours qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser aussi.

-« Me laisseras-tu ?

-« Hein ? Non, je ferais avec, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ? Et toi ?

-« Hn. Je ferais avec aussi.

-« Tu vois qu'on peut tomber d'accord malgré notre « incompatibilité » !

¤

_Je tourne la tête doucement, de manière à ne pas me cogner._

_Je cherche son visage avec mes lèvres puisque j'ai les yeux fermés._

_Je bouffe des cheveux. Fait ch'_

_J'atterris sur une paupière close. Rah il est tout doux._

_J'embrasse une bordée de cils délicat._

_Puis je glisse._

_Un bisou sur une pommette._

_Et je me retourne._

_Enfin j'essais._

_Merdum_

_Ça marche__ pas le bisou de bonne nuit, fin de la conversation ?_

_Pourquoi j'peux pas pioncer ?_

_Il m'a complètement retourné contre lui._

_J'ai un bras autour de lui_

_Et l'autre est replié sous ma joue…_

_Je vais avoir des fourmis que ça va être mémorable…_

_N'empêche, Heero contre soi et l'oreiller sous soi…_

_J'pourrais m'endormir là…_

¤

-« …

* * *

_il__ était un petit Duo_

_Il était un petit Duo_

_Qui n'arrivera ja jamais à dormir_

_Qui n'arrivera ja jamais à dormir_

_pouuurqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooi_

¤

-« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

¤

_Bordel de merde_

_C'est quoi ta question qu'on en finisse._

_Mais je peux pas te dire ça, hein ?_

_Nan, parce que je t'aime ?_

_Oui._

_Mas nan._

_C'est surtout parce que j'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler…_

¤

-« Hein ? Quelle question ? Y avait encore un truc ?

-« …

-« Je suis naze Heero… ko technique, hs, in the wind. D'habitude c'est moi qui ai des révélations à des heures pas possibles.

-« Et d'habitude c'est moi qui réponds.

-« Nan, d'habitude tu ronfles jusqu'à ce que je prenne toutes les couvertures et que tu daignes écouter mes conneries.

-« Je ne ronfle pas. Et tu ne réponds pas à la question.

-« Tu ronfles. Et euh c'était quoi déjà ?

-« … Suis-je si difficile que cela ?

-« J'ai jamais dit ça !

-« Tu as dit que tu « aimais la difficulté » à Winner.

-« Et je l'aime, oui. J'aime la « difficulté ». _Je t'aime « toi »._

-« …

¤

_Mais c'est quoi ces questions super existentielles à 3H00 du mat' ?_

_J'arrive à peine à être cohérent_

¤

-« Non mon cœur, t'es pas plus difficile qu'un autre.

-« QUEL autre ?

-« Il n'y a PAS d'autre, c'est une expression…

-« HN.

-« …

-« …

-« Je voulais dire… T'as ton caractère, j'ai mon caractère. Ça pète de temps en temps, comme un orage après un coup de chaud.

- « …

-« C'est pas pour autant que c'est tout le temps non plus et tu le sais aussi bien que moi puisque tu vis avec moi depuis quatre ans au passage.

-« Trois ans, 11 mois et 31 jours.

-« …

-« No comment. On n'est pas encore le 22.

-« Il est minuit passées…

-« Il n'est pas 03H27

¤

_Que c'est mignon…_

_Mais là j'm'en fous._

_J'veux dormir._

_Heero__, on en reparlera demain, hein ?_

¤

-« Ok mon coeur… On s'est mis ensemble sans pâquerettes dans les yeux ni papillons dans le cœur je te rappelle.

¤

_Super flashback alors qu'il est un peu au courant puisqu'il était un peu là…_

_Trois fois que je l'appelle mon cœur en très peu de temps ?_

_Je suis proche du coma…_

_Et il parle…_

_Il parle…_

_Ceux qui disent qu'il n'en lâche pas une ont dû rêver l'affaire…_

¤

-« On était à peine adultes. Vingt-et-un ans. On s'est installé ensemble par commodité, parce que tu n'avais pas encore d'appartement quand tu as quitté L2 et la ferraillerie pour la Terre. Pour travailler chez les Preventers. Puis mon appartement est devenu le _notre_, naturellement. On a d'abord cru qu'on était amis, voire très amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait manifestation physique de notre désir. Et on est allé avec le courant.

-« ¤ rire fatigué ¤ On a appris à s'aimer sans même s'en rendre compte, dans des conditions où ce genre d'émotions c'est sympa mais pour les autres et ce avec nos putains de caractère de merde et notre super passé qui arrange tout. Ajoutons à cela qu'on est des mecs.

-« Oui.

-« « Oui » quoi ? Oui on est des mecs ? Je veux, ouais !

-« Baka. Oui tu as ton caractère. Tu es même assez pénible parfois.

-« Tu m'apprends quelque chose Heero !

-« …

-« ….

-« Et ça ne te fais rien que je te dise que tu es parfois pénible ?

-« ¤ ronflements ¤

-« Duo !

-« Hmm ? Hein ? J'me suis endormi ?

-« …

¤

_Je commençais à ronflouiller gentiment…_

_Oui je ronfle mais je ne l'admettrais jamais…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon Heero ? Il est tout nerveux…_

_Et il me gonfle…_

¤

-« Pardon _mon cœur_, mais j'étais d'astreinte comme tu le _sais_ et ça va être dur de te parler sans somnoler ou sombrer… pas que tu me _fatigues_ ni rien…

-« …

-« Je me suis mal exprimé, j'vais pas avoir la patate et continuer la super parlotte après 36 heures sans dormir. J'suis pas toi, sauf que toi après tes astreintes tu dors, au moins.

-« …

-« C'est à ce moment que tu te sens coupable et que dans un « hn » débordant d'amour et d'allégresse tu me permets de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

-« …

-« Ok. Je sens que c'est vraiment important pour toi alors je vais lutter. Mais 'faudra m'aider hein, mon cœur, et me réveiller dès que je pique du nez OK ? Je t'autorise à me donner un petit coup sur la tête.

-« Hn.

-« Tu pouvais vraiment pas me dire non, hein ?

-« Qui pourrais te résister, Maxwell ?

-« ¤ pouffe ¤ C'est cela, oui… joue avec les mots, frapper un ennemi à terre.

-« Tu es dans notre lit, Duo.

-« Whatever.

¤

_T'ain Heero tais-toi…_

_Laisse-moi pioncer, bordel…_

¤

-« Et puis tu n'aimes pas qu'on te mente.

-« Je n'aime pas mentir c'est pas pareil !

-« Mais tu préfères la franchise.

-« Oh Heero tu me connais si… mal ! Hey !

-« Baka !

-« Ça faisait longtemps… tu vois, tu souris.

-« Hn.

-« Ça, ça faisait pas longtemps.

-« Réponds à ma question.

-« Hein ? Quelle question ?

-« Ça ne te fais rien que je te dise que parfois tu es pénible ?

¤

_Heero__ : LACHE L'AFFAIRE !_

_Il m'énerve…_

_mais__ il me fait peur._

_Qu'est-ce que t'as mon cœur ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur… pour que tu me casses les pieds comme ça ?_

_On n'est pas toujours sympa et compréhensible quand on a sommeil…_

_L'est quelle heure ?_

_Wow__ la diode verte du réveil elle éclate les yeux._

_Même à moitié ouverts._

¤

-« …

-« Euh Duo ?

-« …

-« …

-« Euh l'entendre au réveil genre là, maintenant, tout de suite, à 3h17 ça me gonfle royal. C'est pas ce que j'appellerais des mots doux même si tu as une manière bien à toi de montrer ton affection.

-« ….

¤

_Il me caresse tendrement_

_Il m'apaise_

_Lui aussi a besoin d'être apaisé_

_C'est plus sérieux, beaucoup plus sérieux que je ne le pensais_

_Alors je vais me réveiller,_

_Me réveiller pour lui ouvrir mon cœur_

_Parce qu'il y a des jours où_

_Même si je crois le faire,_

_l'autre__ ne le comprend pas._

_Il stresse peut-être pour notre anniversaire ?_

_J'étais beaucoup trop obnubilé par ma fatigue pour comprendre_

_que__ notre vie à deux se jouait peut-être en quelques minutes _

_N'empêche, il aurait pu attendre demain que je parte un peu moins en live !_

_Et que je ne bave pas sur le côté._

¤

-« Sinon pour ce qui est d'entendre que parfois je suis pénible avec toi ? Non ça me fait rien, parce que c'est vrai. Et parce que c'est toi qui le dis, et que t'envoies pas faire dire.

-« …

-« Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, tu le fais. Y a rien de pire que d'entendre de la bouche d'un étranger ce que pense ta « moitié ». Et même un ami, dans ce cas, devient un étranger.

-« …

-« Et même entendre un bouffon parler de mon couple me touchera pas plus que tes mots à toi. Même ton manque de mots me touchera pas autant que des mots que tu diras aux autres à propos de moi. Je l'aurais pris autrement si je le savais pas et si je te l'avais entendu dire à quelqu'un d'autre !

-« …

-« Heero. Du « pénible » je ne retiens que le « parfois » et ni toi ni moi ne sommes parfaits. Toi aussi tu peux être « pénible ». Là précisément j'ai sommeil et tu _es_ pénible !

-« …

-« …

-« … et as-tu envie de me quitter quand je suis… « pénible » ? Tu me trouves… insensible ?

¤

_Alors c'est ça…_

_Heero__…_

_Je te secouerais comme un cocotier si j'étais pas siiii naaze._

_Mais on va la jouer en douceur, avec des paroles fortes_

_Dîtes calmement._

_Sinon il va se braquer._

_J'adore faire de la psycho quand je suis proche de l'encéphalogramme plat._

_Mais hey ! il me le paiera plus tard !_

¤

-« Heero ? Ne confonds pas l'image que les gens ont de toi et ce que tu es vraiment, ou ce que tu es pour moi. Depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble, je pensais que nous avions largement dépassé le stade du « soldat parfait qui brise son masque à chaque fois qu'il sourit » et du « Shinigami qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps si jamais il ne sourit pas ».

-« … ¤ pouffe discrètement ¤

-« Même le super soldat peut dire de grosses bêtises.

¤

_Je le sens baisser la tête,_

_la__ nicher contre mon cou._

_C'est un moment rare._

_Un moment où c'est lui qui a besoin d'être rassuré._

_Un moment où il se montre un peu plus._

_Un moment où même si c'est chiant, il ne faut pas dormir._

_Même si c'est dur._

¤

-« …

-« Pour répondre à ta question… Non, Heero. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai juste envie de quitter _la pièce_ dans laquelle tu te trouves pour me défouler un peu, pas de te quitter _toi_. Et là je suis trop bien contre toi pour me lever du lit, traverser un long couloir et aller dans un salon froid, me blottir contre un canapé moins accueillant que toi.

-« Hn. Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves pénible chez moi ?

-« Heero. Est-ce qu'on peut pas en parler demain quand j'aurais un peu plus les yeux ouverts ?

-« Hn.

-« …

-« …

-« Ta manière de ne pas lâcher l'affaire même quand je te le suggère _gentiment_. Certaines factures que tu oublies de payer. Que tu oublies de me prévenir que tu rentres plus tard, quand tu es dans le feu de l'action. Le lave-vaisselle que tu ne vides jamais… et le fait que tu ne me défendes pas quand on te raconte des trucs sur moi…

-« Toi, même après plus de trois ans, tu oublies de retirer tes chaussures avant de rentrer à la maison. Tu oublies toujours quand c'est ton tour de faire une machine. Tu me laisses systématiquement la vaisselle sale quand tu pars avant moi. Et tu dis à Winner que tu aimes la « difficulté » et à moi tu ne le dis pas.

-« Tu es susceptible et ronchon !

-« Toi aussi…

¤

_Eclat de rire_

_de__ nous deux._

_Rayon de soleil_

_sur__ ma peau._

_Ses lèvres qui s'étirent sont autant de petites flèches de bonheur_

_qui__ me transpercent le cœur._

_Sans le perforer,_

_en__ le gorgeant, au contraire._

_En le gorgeant d'espoir._

¤

-« Comme quoi on forme une sacrée paire de pénibles, hein ? On est fait pour être ensemble, Heero. Je me fiche pas mal du quotidien du moment que c'est avec toi.

-« Ça ne te fait vraiment rien que je te dise tout ça ? Et de vivre avec une personne aussi pénible que toi ?

-« Je te retourne la question. Si je suis aussi pénible que toi, tu n'es ni pire ni meilleur que moi ? Tu me suis ?

-« Oui, jusque-là.

-« Est-ce que c'est difficile de vivre avec moi quand je ne vais pas bien ? Quand ça ne va pas entre nous ?

-« Oui mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Mais tu éludes encore la question. Est-ce que…

¤

_Non je ne l'élude pas._

_J'essais de te faire comprendre._

¤

-« Heero. Lorsque t'es en mode « pénible » c'est chiant. C'est pénible oui, sur le coup. Parfois ça me monte au crâne et pourtant parfois, quand je me mets en colère, ce sont pour des choses ridicules, tellement ridicules qu'après je les oublie parce qu'elles n'en valent pas la peine.

-« Moi aussi…

-« Je vais certainement pas te quitter pour des factures ou un lave-vaisselle.

-« Moi non plus…

-« Je peux me fâcher très, très fort parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que tu oublies de me prévenir ou de recharger ta batterie. C'est pas pour autant que je vais te quitter. Et je vais encore moins te quitter parce que certaines personnes ont un avis et que je te reproche de ne pas donner le tien.

-« …

¤

_Je me rapproche un peu plus de son corps._

_Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille._

_Le sien est autour de la mienne._

_Presque la même position qu'au début sauf que je suis retourné_

_et__ que je rends son étreinte._

_Tout à l'heure il m'enlaçait, sauf que sa main repose contre mon rein, et non sur mon ventre._

_Là, nous nous enlaçons._

_Echange._

_Je parle tout contre son oreille, comme lui il y a encore peu :_

¤

-« Je le connais ton avis, tu me le murmures chaque fois que je suis dans une pièce. Tu me le murmures avec les yeux, parfois avec ton souffle, parfois avec ta bouche. Parfois par ta main réconfortante sur mon épaule, parfois dans un de nos éclats de rire devant la télé, ou quand tu me racontes ta journée. Tu me le murmures avec tout ton corps, chaque fois que tu me fais l'amour.

-« …

-« Tu me le murmures parfois dans tes colères ou tes coups de gueule, comme là, maintenant, tout de suite. Tu me le murmures parfois dans tes bêtises. J'ai juste tendance à l'oublier quelques secondes, le temps de me mettre en colère pour rien et je l'admets uniquement parce que je suis très fatigué.

-« …

-« Je te quitterais pour un manque d'amour.

-« Il n'y en a pas de mon côté.

¤

_Ferme._

_Catégorique._

_Un je t'aime si fort que même moi, je l'ai entendu._

_J'espère qu'il entendra le mien._

_Je le sers un peu plus contre moi._

_Je sens sa peau chaude, son cœur battre._

_Et je lui murmure encore :_

¤

- « 'Y en a pas du mien non plus, Heero. Alors le reste – les autres et leurs commentaires à la con, la vaisselle, la routine, ton manque flagrant de mémoire pour certaines choses… - c'est bidon.

-« Hn ?

-« Hn.

-« …

-« …

-« Donc tu es heureux ?

-« Oui, ça se voit pas ? _J'ai sommeil…_

-« Si, si ça se voit. Mais parfois on a… peur de ce qu'on _entend_.

-« J'ai dit que j'aimais la « difficulté » _(toi, patate, mais t'as pas capté)_ … et Quatre plaisantait, tu sais, lui, contrairement à certains.

-« Hn…

-« Je peux dormir maintenant ? Tu devrais aussi, tu es à cran.

-« Hn. Attends un peu.

-« Quoi encore ?

¤

_Il farfouille un peu dans le lit._

_Je sens un truc bizarre glisser sur l'un de mes doigts._

_Puis il entrelace ses doigts aux miens…_

¤

_Du coup je me réveille VRAIMENT._

_Pour de vrai, sans nyeux à moitié fermés et semi conscience._

_Parce que si c'est ce que je crois j'ai plus de cœur, là._

_Je vais faire une attaque._

¤

-« Hee…

-« Il est 03h27. Joyeux anniversaire Duo.

-« Joyeux anniversaire… Heero… mais mon cadeau il est pas dans la cha…

-« Chuuut. Laisse moi parler.

-« Tu fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure. Empêcheur de pioncer tranquille, va.

¤

_Il pose son front contre le mien._

_Du coup, je peux que me taire._

_Je suis nerveux._

_Qui le__ serait pas ?_

_Sa voix est légèrement adoucie…_

¤

-« Je suis heureux avec toi. Très.

-« Euh moi aussi… .

-« Ça tombe bien. Comme tu es heureux aussi et que tu ne sembles pas trop mal supporter notre vie à deux…

-« …

-« Je t'invite à passer le reste de tes jours à mes côtés.

-« …

-« Je ne dirais pas que tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes puisque je le suis déjà.

-« …

-« Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours. Mais ce ne sera pas plus dur que ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à maintenant, hein ?

-« Parce que c'était dur pour toi ?

-« Non. Je ne dis pas non plus que ça a toujours été comme sur des roulettes. Mais pas loin de « toujours » et les parfois houleux sont bien maigres. Bien, bien maigres.

-« Des parfois ? Quels parfois ?

¤

_Rien à battre !_

¤

-« Je dis que le mariage n'est pas le bout du monde… et que je veux faire partie de toi et que tu fasses partie de moi de toutes les manières possibles. Nous partageons ceci.

¤

_Il pose nos mains enlacées sur son cœur._

¤

-« Nous partageons cela

¤

_Il frotte son front contre mon front, puis son nez contre le mien._

¤

-« Et nous partageons…

¤

_Il frotte son bas-ventre contre le mien._

_Lentement._

_Une fois._

_Deux fois._

_Puis il arrête._

¤

-« Alors… tu veux bien, dis ?

¤

_Je veux ce que tu veux Heero !_

_Oui pense câlin 4 étoiles, Duo, ça t'évitera de renifler comme une donzelle._

_Oui je renifle d'abord._

_Et je veux pas qu'il m'entende._

_…_

_Merde il m'entend._

_Il m'embrasse._

_Tout doucement._

_Bon sang il me demande en mariage quand je suis à moitié mort._

_Y a que lui pour faire ça !_

_J'ai__ jamais pensé au mariage entre nous… juste à rester près de lui très longtemps._

_Mais si lui veut être à moi et que je sois à lui de toutes les manières possibles…_

_que__ le mariage est une de ces manières… et qu'on peut se marier…_

_Alors…_

¤

-« Oui… seulement…

-« Seulement ?

-« Seulement si tu me laisses dormir toute la journée demain, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire. Mais ce soir…

-« Ce soir ?

-« Enfin… ce matin, là, maintenant… je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras aussi longtemps que tu le pourras et si t'as le bras ankylosé j'm'en fous. Parce que je doute de pouvoir dormir avant que le jour se lève. Et puis, je veux veiller.

-« …

-« Je veux veiller. Pour que les rayons du soleil me fassent voir ta bague. Que je vois si tu ne m'as pas acheté de la camelote !

-« Baka !

¤

_Pour voir ton visage aussi, caressé par la lumière…_

_Il rit chaleureusement._

_Je ris aussi, mais mon rire est un peu nerveux._

_Je le soupçonne de m'avoir offert la bague dans le noir_

_par__ timidité et peut-être par peur de ma réponse autant que par timing avec notre quatrième anniversaire._

_En attendant… je chuchote…_

¤

-« Serre-moi très fort, Heero.

-« Ryoukai.

-« Embrasse-moi.

¤

_Un long baiser tout plein de tendresse,_

_d'attente_

_d'espoir__ et de désirs._

_Et un bonheur fou, presque irréel._

_Et le second baiser est un baiser profond, chercheur d'âmes._

_Un baiser de feu qui brûle le sommeil et qui enflamme le corps._

_Même si le bout de langue est humide._

¤

-« …

-« …

-« Dis, Heero… j'ai plus sommeil maintenant…

-« ¤ Ronflements ¤

-« HEERO !

¤

Je lui caresse les cheveux.

Je l'aime ce rat.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à le regarder dormir…

même dans le noir.

Parce que je sais qu'il est là, contre moi.

Je touche son visage pour voir son expression.

Mes doigts retracent un pli de son front, l'incertitude.

Puis des paupières tressautantes de sommeil.

Un petit nez froncé par le dérangement.

Et un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

J'y pose les miennes.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma petite Lilith ! 

Enormes poutoux na toi !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ fic kawaiieuse écrivailleuse ¤


End file.
